


【玄炤】凤凰火

by Chiveggs



Category: GuJianQiTan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiveggs/pseuds/Chiveggs





	【玄炤】凤凰火

玄戈牵着马，带着巫炤，走在下界西南一处密林里。  
少年留齐耳短发，戴光明野大小魔物骨头串成的项链脚镯，轻快又无声地在林间穿梭，像大山的精灵。  
他停下来仿佛嗅了嗅空气里的味道，转头看着玄戈，用眼神告诉他不能再走了。  
他在辟邪城里长了十三年，来下界一年有余，从没开口说过一句话。  
玄戈习惯了，点头从马背上取下毯子绳索，就近扎起营地来。  
巫炤看他动作，也在四周拾捡起干燥的树枝作柴堆，手脚伶俐，面貌乖巧。  
这一路上多亏巫炤天生直觉，才让他们屡屡躲过西南林地傍晚的沼气。玄戈元神为瑞兽，人间浊气影响有限，但巫炤可说不好。  
十四年前巡城的辟邪在光明野外捡到了还是一颗蛋的巫炤，元老院亲自看守。第四十九天，蛋壳呈青玉模样，内部流转紫色花纹。第一百零八天，蛋壳裂开一条缝，喷出滚滚紫烟，烟雾中现出巫炤的人形，而那些烟雾像有生命一样，被吸进他的皮肤，形成蜿蜒曲折的、最智慧的长老也看不懂的花纹。  
最后一丝日光消失前，玄戈扎好了绳索，见巫炤利索地抱来柴堆，对着火绒一下一下地擦两颗打火石。  
“我来。”玄戈作势要拿，巫炤不给。玄戈知道他，也不勉强，两手包住巫炤冰凉的手，握着他擦了一下。  
火星落到火绒中间，立刻燃烧起来。巫炤就带着覆盖在手臂上玄戈的手，捧起火绒在脸前，跪直身体，对着天空吹进一口气。  
火立刻燃烧起来。  
火绒落进柴堆，燃烧的橙红火焰噼啪作响。  
玄戈拿出干粮架在火堆上方烘烤，巫炤双手抱膝，着迷地看着火焰。  
他好像对火有非同一般的执着，玄戈记得他在天鹿城时也爱盯着大阵上方的金色王焰看个不停。  
不得不说，这让玄戈有一丝隐秘的得意。  
干粮散发出香味，玄戈掰开一半给巫炤。  
“小心烫。”  
少年咬了以后，立刻烫得哈气，眼里水光潋滟，伸出一小截绯红的舌尖。  
玄戈对上他求助的目光，才全身一震，突然如梦方醒，回帐篷里翻找到水壶递过去。  
“你到底是个什么啊…”他一手支撑额头，挡住了视线里巫炤的脸，目光又不自觉地落在他并拢的一双小腿上。火光下就像玉做的，如果没有密密麻麻的紫色符文，那是一双非常漂亮的腿。  
玄戈正对着他的腿出神，突然巫炤一个拧身，对丛林深处闪过的影子发出威胁的嘶声。  
一条模糊瘦小的影子几步窜进灌木，很快不见了。  
玄戈站起来扒开树丛，看见了人的脚印。  
巫炤仍然警觉着，玄戈走回营地摸摸他的头发：“没事了，别怕。”  
少年发出一声低低的呜咽当作回应。  
这是突然下起雨来，西南多雨，玄戈忙拉着巫炤躲回帐篷里。  
巫炤蜷缩在他胸前，体温低得像某种爬行动物。  
玄戈轻轻拢着他，看着面前的火堆被雨浇熄。

雨到半夜停了，月光透过参天古木树冠的缝隙，静静照在林间。  
密林的夜晚从不平静，远处近处虫鸣此起彼伏，还传来野兽的吼声。  
沙沙的声响从玄戈背后响起，一条蛇缠绕着树枝和垂下的气根，将三角形的头搭在玄戈肩上。  
“王太子。”  
玄戈不动声色地答道：“还未请教阁下大名？”  
蛇头咧开嘴，像人一样微笑：“娲皇后人。”  
玄戈冷冷盯着它，他尊重这些古老部族，但走兽和爬虫并不相容。  
蛇不以为意，嘶声说道：“十四年前，我族一枚蛇卵被凤凰夺走，落进辟邪族的光明野中。王太子帐内那个孩子，身上可有巫纹？巫纹可像眼睛？”  
巫炤生下来就是十几岁的孩童模样，除了来人界后长高了些，脸上也渐渐有了少年气质，几乎和辟邪城里别无二致。他从小被玄戈带在身边，最初洗澡擦身不知做了多少，玄戈自然知道他背后一直有只巨大的眼睛纹样。  
玄戈冷笑：“这片丛林一草一木皆是你们的眼睛，知看见了也不奇怪。  
蛇又笑道：“王太子驾到西南，林间百兽闻之避走，难道不是为了帮他寻亲？”  
它见玄戈面色越发不虞，蛇脸上又出现那种“微笑”的表情。  
“我族自有秘法，能助族人成年，王太子不妨一试。明日我族人将夹道相迎。”  
一阵沙沙的树叶响动，蛇像来时一样消失了。玄戈看向他们带来的马，已只剩一地骨架。

巫炤在南疆的晨光里醒来，他掀开帐篷到外面，林地里撒满金色的阳光和鸟鸣，偶尔见到一只拖着五彩斑斓的长尾飞过树梢。巫炤从没见过这个，不由欢呼一声。  
听见他的声音玄戈转过身来，他用一枚龟壳煮汤，在火堆上响咕嘟咕嘟地冒着气泡。  
巫炤对他打了个手势，示意要去洗脸，说完背身朝附近小溪走去。  
昨夜暴雨，溪水已涨成一条丈余宽的大河。巫炤解下项链，在河中洗过手，捧水轻轻淋在头颈上。  
玄戈从身后招呼他一起吃早饭，巫炤原本在河边伏低身体，于是几下爬起来对他笑。摘了项链胸口衣服根本遮不住什么，水滴从他潮湿的头发沿着脸颊脖颈簌簌滚落，河流在他身后闪着金色的粼粼波光。  
玄戈一直知道他长得好看，再好看的脸十几年下来也习惯了。可从到南疆以来巫炤的容貌一日比一日脱去孩童轮廓，竟像有了摄人心魄的魔力一样。  
他正暗自懊恼自己又被蛊惑，那边巫炤突然惊叫一声，河边瞬间空无一物。玄戈几步奔跑过去，原本平静的河面暴涨数倍，八九个骇人的漩涡里浮现出一颗颗蛇头，巫炤趴在一条白蛇头顶，看起来吓坏了。  
“恭迎王太子大驾。”为首的蛇咧开嘴笑了。

娲皇后人的城邦在南疆十万大山深处，古木要二十人才能合抱，极高的天穹被树冠层层掩住。主道两旁立着两排雕刻女娲图腾的高大石柱，顶部燃烧着火焰。将他们迎来的族人已化作人形，巫炤被他们簇拥着，好奇地打量村中来去的女娲后人，男男女女有的蛇首人身，有的人面蛇尾。也有些正化作原形的，水缸粗的蛇神盘在古树枝干上，巨大蛇头在林间若隐若现。  
玄戈也不动声色打量，他们的建筑多为石雕，族人爱佩金饰和绿松石，穿麻布衣服，使用陶器。巫炤轻轻拉了拉他，他递过去一个安慰的眼神，牵住巫炤的手。

即使大祭司在神庙中亲自设宴迎接，这一番举动也堪称无理。席间玄戈见他们的饭食，也不过是烤肉，粟和野果野菜，可见还是妖族天性使然，更喜爱血食。巫炤被他们领下去洗了澡，换上族里的白色细麻布衣，带着镶绿松石的金抹额和金臂环，怯生生跟在几个女族人身后。那衣服后背大敞，把他背上的眼睛图腾暴露在所有人前。神庙里聚集了有威望的城邦首领，一见那图腾全静了下来。巫炤不敢动，只好用求助的目光看着玄戈。  
玄戈于是问道：“大祭司已经见过这孩子了，你族助人成长的法子对他有效吗？”  
大祭司是个黑发描金色眼线的女人，一双赤红的蛇瞳锁定在玄戈脸上。她并未发话，身后站着一个长相阴柔的长发男子对玄戈说：“明晚就是满月，大祭司亲自举行仪式，王太子不如留下观礼，我们也好一尽地主之谊。”  
这声音就是昨夜吸干了他们一匹马的那位，言下之意已经做主把巫炤留在族里了。玄戈于是笑道：“当然。”他向巫炤伸出一只手：“巫炤，过来。”  
巫炤急忙快步跑到玄戈身边跪坐好。一双手在膝盖上攥成拳头，深深低下头，头发垂下漏出一小截雪白的后颈。玄戈不知是不是错觉，片刻不见，他的头发好像长了一些。  
神庙里依旧鸦雀无声，人人竖瞳白袍，只有火把燃烧的噼啪声。  
玄戈仿佛浑然不觉，侧头对巫炤柔声说：“你想吃点什么？”  
巫炤头摇得像拨浪鼓。  
玄戈于是对众人笑道：“小孩子累了没有胃口，我先带他去休息了。”说罢不待众人回应，拉着巫炤往他先前休息的房间走去。  
那个长相阴柔的男人声音在他背后响起：“王太子慢走。”

他们沿着神庙一路向外走，到了一座小花园才停下来。  
巫炤低着头不说话，玄戈摸摸他的头发，把他抱紧怀里轻轻拍着：“别怕，我在这呢。”  
巫炤在他胸口发出闷闷的声音。  
玄戈又问：“他们刚才对你做了什么吗。”  
巫炤静静靠着他没有动静，过了一会才抬起头来，不知道是金饰和宝石点缀了他的脸，还是这孩子身上的图腾确实是什么古老的咒语，纯洁和妖异同时出现在他的脸上，看得玄戈心头一跳。  
巫炤分开一段距离，拉起玄戈的手，在手上一笔一划写道：我不找族人了，我想回天鹿城。  
玄戈放轻声音说：“可你不是一直想知道自己是谁吗？”  
这里的人让我害怕。  
“秦岭之南，阴湿之地，满月之城。晴雪姑娘的占卜不是都应验了吗？”  
巫炤扑进玄戈怀里，抱着他的腰拼命摇头，玄戈有心想摸摸他的后背，但巫炤刚才的样子和心头异样的感觉让他不知为何下不去手。他一低头就能看到巫炤背上巨大不祥的眼睛。  
“再等一天，如果满月还没有进展，我们立刻回天鹿城。”  
他感到胸口一湿，是巫炤的眼泪。  
玄戈叹了口气，抬起巫炤的下巴承诺道：“我会一直在这里，我不会让任何人伤害你的。”  
巫炤睁大眼睛看着他，过了一会才不安地点了点头。  
“饿了吗？”玄戈问他。  
巫炤刚要摇头，肚子发出一声轻响，立刻涨红了脸。  
“走吧，”玄戈说，“回房间吃点东西。明天回家我亲手给你烤野兔，我做得比他们好吃多了。”  
“还是说，”玄戈微微下蹲，挠挠他的下巴：“你现在就想要？”

次日傍晚时分下了一场雨。  
这场雨仿佛带走了所有族民，娲皇城邦变成一座空城。  
巫炤也不见了。玄戈忙向神庙赶去，却看见他们的族人无论无论男女老少，一律跪伏在地，穿着白色的麻布长袍。  
大祭司手持弯月权杖，头戴巨大的纯金眼镜蛇冠，蛇眼处镶嵌了和她眼睛一样的红宝石。  
她嘴唇不动，玄戈脑中“嗡”的一声，她的声音像撞到玄戈的颅骨。  
“您来了，王太子。我们都在等您。”  
她的左手划出一道弧线，玄戈目光追随过去，只见夕阳随着那只手向下沉去，一轮满月升上天空，光辉洒满了神殿后的一大片空地，巫炤全身赤裸，无知无觉地被绑在象征娲皇的石柱上。  
绑着他的，就是为玄戈传递消息的那条蛇。  
那阴柔男人的头长在蛇身上，看上去诡异无比。而巫炤的头发已经长到肩膀，还在缓慢地，一寸一寸地变长。  
玄戈暴怒：“放他下来！”  
地面上伏跪的族民密密麻麻，此时纷纷抬头，对玄戈发出威胁的嘶声。  
被成千上万双蛇眼盯着，玄戈血液中鼓噪的战意几乎沸腾，周身甚至亮起了金芒。  
巫炤仿佛有所感应，轻轻呻吟了一声。  
“王太子，请小心。”缠在巫炤身上的蛇盯紧玄戈，人的口中亮出七八寸长的毒牙，抵在巫炤脖颈上。  
巫炤还是醒来了，他一眼看见了玄戈，又看到绑住自己的蛇身，立刻挣扎起来，毒牙刺破脖颈，一丝血线延着蛇身和石柱流到地面。  
“这是什么意思。”玄戈冷冷盯着大祭司：“今日如我不能把巫炤带走，明日再无娲皇一族！”  
大祭司却只一抬手，玄戈身上的金芒不甘心地暗淡下去，他额头上甚至也渗出了冷汗。”  
她的声音如有实质，在一片诡异静谧中，她越过玄戈走向巫炤，人群像海面般分开。  
“十四年前，有族人与凤凰私通，不纯的血脉带走了娲皇赐予的神力，我的族人同万物一样，有了生老病死。”  
“凤凰产下一子，我族倾全族之力重创凤凰，她却将之带走，留在光明野。”  
“今日，”她走到巫炤身边，抬起他下巴，看到男孩眼里充满不可置信。  
“污秽之血将被清洗，我和我的族人将重新获得娲皇庇佑。”  
玄戈被不知何方的威压压得眼冒金星，他咬紧牙关，眼中隐隐出现兽类的竖瞳。  
“做梦！”  
满月升至中天，巫炤长了张嘴，蛇的尖牙立刻刺进他脖颈，他的表情似乎凝固了，血液流下来，将他身上的巫纹洗得血红。  
玄戈发出一声兽类的咆哮，强行化作原身，跪在四周的女娲后人立刻化出蛇身层层挡住他去路。  
大祭司露出一个安详的笑容。  
天空忽然阴云密布，一道惊雷劈在她背后，大地立刻熊熊燃烧起来。  
大祭司仓皇转身，她的族人各个身上燃气烈焰，痛苦地嚎啕，化作半蛇在地上翻滚，然后在火焰中化作焦炭。  
玄戈挣脱了燃烧的蛇族，他也狼狈不堪，透过冲天火光，他隐约看到巫炤的身体动了，而大祭司化作了一条百余丈的眼镜蛇。  
缠住巫炤的蛇在惊雷响起的刹那就化作飞灰。他看了看自己的手，像是不明白发生了什么。他的血在燃烧，全身的巫纹都在燃烧。  
蛇身的大祭司压低头部，背部拱起，眼睛像两座平湖，对着巫炤长开小山般的嘴。  
玄戈赫然裂空出现在她正上方，下一瞬化作了人身，一把将剑刺进左眼。  
大祭司发出暴怒的嘶鸣，当即将玄戈甩了下去。  
这一切好像都和巫炤无关。他看着自己的手，不仅背部的眼睛有如活物，两只手心也各出现一只一摸一样的眼型纹路。  
祭司再度转向他，他小心地向前半步，双手贴在了祭司的蛇吻上。  
天落下两道惊雷，巨大蛇身轰然倒地，尸身熊熊燃烧。  
玄戈拄着剑从地上爬起来，他是从小到大的天之骄子，从没这么狼狈过。  
他看见巫炤转过身，一步一步走向火焰中心。  
玄戈大喊：“巫炤！不要！”  
巫炤停下，看了他一眼，好像说了什么，火焰眨眼吞没了他。  
玄戈全身血都凉了，拔腿也向火中冲去，一双冰凉的，温柔的手却轻轻把他推开。玄戈失去意识前最后想到的是，天地间都是火光，而他的手还是这么凉。

他再度醒来是被雨水淋醒的，雨已下过许久，他半边身子都埋在泥泞中，四周都是烧焦的尸体，他还看见了祭司焦黑的巨大蛇骨。  
看来下过一场暴雨，暴雨又成了细雨。他在神殿的残垣中翻找，没有找到巫炤。  
玄戈抹了把脸，拎起剑向原路走去。  
他不知道这一遭是为了什么，风晴雪占卜的十二个字，没有一个告诉他答案。  
天将破晓，他来到之前露营的河边，有心洗一洗手脸，心想他这个狼狈的样子，巫炤是不会喜欢的。  
然后他看见了此生最难忘的景象。

巫炤坐在河对岸，捧起水来清洗自己的头发。他的头发那么长，长过整个身体，尾端垂进河水里。他看上去又长大了一点，身上洁白无瑕，那些巫纹通通不见了。熹微晨光里，他的黑发像有生命一样，反射出微微墨绿色的光。  
玄戈说不出一句话。  
他缓缓渡过河，站在巫炤面前，水面在他胸口荡漾。  
巫炤微微一笑。玄戈忽然发现，他的长发翻身的光，分明是一束孔雀尾羽。  
凤凰长子为孔雀，尾羽有千眼。他身上的符文不是诅咒，而是他的母亲为了保护他留下的。  
巫炤抬起手，轻轻洗掉他脸上的污泥，他的手还是那么凉。  
他叫他：“玄戈。”

END


End file.
